Dieing Feathers
by KaziRede
Summary: After pulling the final needle, Kumatora and Duster seriously consider their relationship with one another. They realize they may mean more to each other than they originally thought. Loose plot, mostly drabble, KumaxDuster.
1. You've really Grown up

**AN: **This is another thing I am currently working on right now. It's just a basic romance story that will switch between Kumatora's and Duster's perspectives. There will be some graphic stuff later on, but I hope this will be grand. Enjoy. Also, I don't own Mother 3

* * *

**You've really grown up**

I remember as a kid that my caretaker, Doria, would read to me bed time stories. Most of them involved princes or brave knights saving damsels, some who happened to be princesses, from tall towers or from the evil clutches of a dragon or a powerful wizard. Two things ticked me off about those stories, though. One, the endings were all the same. They would live 'happily ever after'. Nothing more. Nothing less. They never told of the future that was held for the two 'lovers', like they could've gotten married and had kids. And the second thing that REALLY got on my nerves? It was always the man saving the woman.

I one day brought this argument to Doria, and we basically had a debate that lasted for 10 minutes about roles of a male and female in stories, because frankly, I was sick of the man saving the woman. I argued that a girl could be strong enough to save herself from the evil wizard …

"… because I know I would!" I said to her.

"Kumatora, darling!" Doria piped, trying to calm me down by my shoulders, "It's not proper for a princess to do such … manly things …"

"But I have these powers!" I exclaimed, shaking my fists, "Why can't I use them? I'm strong, I'm brave, and I can fight --!"

"You are also a _princess_, sweetie." Doria interjected, "And the princesses in these books always waits for the man to rescue her. That way, they'll surely fall in love and –."

"But what if that man turns out to be a real jerk?" I asked.

This seemed to stop Doria in her tracks. "Well, I …" she coughed, "The books always described them and kind and hansom …"

"But that could only be a disguise!" I argued loudly, "That man could maybe _act_ kind on the outside, but on the inside, he could treat the woman like crap and –!"

"Kumatora!!" Doria exclaimed, apparently upset at the single swear I said, "No need to use such words in this debate! Now say your sorry or else I'm cutting your play time with the mole crickets!"

I grumbled under my breath. Damn, she had me. "Sorry, Doria …"

"That's better … now …" Doria sat on the stool placed beside my bed, her elbows sinking into the soft cushions placed at my feet. "It's true that you should never judge a book by its cover, and it's also true that a man and woman are equally powerful."

"But -!"

Doria held her hand to my face, "Let me finish, Kumatora." She said, coughing, "You're free to choose to save yourself from an evil wizard's clutches. It's just, if you do, the man of your dreams won't have the chance to woo you and prove to you his worthiness."

"Yeah, but as I said …!"

Again, Dora held up her hand. "I'm not done yet!" She said, again coughing, "It's true that there's a chance that that man could end up being a complete jerk. But if that's so, why would he go out of his way to save a damsel in distress, eh?"

She had me caught there. I opened my mouth several times to speak, only close it again when I could not think of an eligible argument. Frustrated, I slammed myself into the cushy pillows of the bed, pulling the covers over my shoulders. Wow, I was angry. The kind of angry that made me just want to go to sleep and pretend this whole conversation never happened. I turned my head towards Doria, my face twisted in grumpiness, my frown deep. "When I grow up, I'm gonna write my own story!" I said, determined.

Doria merely smiled the kind of smile you would see on a mother after telling her you saw the tooth fairy. "I'm sure you will, dear."

"And in this story, the woman's gonna save the man!" I exclaimed, sitting up in my bed, "And the woman's gonna be very strong and brave like a man!"

"I'm sure she will dear." Doria said as she blew out my candle on my bedside table. "Just make sure the man and woman fall in love … Good night dear."

I still remember those words. Make the man and woman fall in love. Was that the only point of the stories she told me? To have them fall in love? Why can't there be a story where a man saves a woman, and that's it? They just say their thanks and goodbyes and leave? Why must a Man and woman fall in love?

I asked this question to Aeolia after I was relocated to the Osohe castle, and she just merely answered "It's part of life – you'll fall in love no matter what."

I just shrugged it off, not really knowing what the hell being in love really meant. I was still having a hard time adjusting to my new environment. I lived there for several years, growing up with the ghosts around me, learning some fighting techniques, going to Aeolia to ask her questions, the works. I've never made an attempt to make social contact with the outside world since Aeolia never pressured me to – she would rather have me wait until my prince came to rescue me from these enclosed halls of an ancient ruin.

Several years would run by before I would run into another human being – a MAN even. And at the worst of times too, when I got my foot stuck in a stupid-ass trap. It was a good thing old man Wes was there to save me, freeing me quicker than I could free myself. Old Man Wes and his son, Duster, joined me to defend the egg of light against the Army that had the nerve to invade my castle. I was so relieved to have company, even though I couldn't show it. And even though Duster wasn't the 'man in shining armor' Aeolia and the others hoped it would be, just having human contact was enough.

But then came that fight with the giant serpent that swam beneath the Castle sewers, the one the ghosts would tell me about before bed time. Seeing it for the firs time actually intimidated me, but Duster made sure he defended me with all his skill. Once we finally beat that snake, the Egg was securely back in our hands – only to have it snatched away again as the sewers opened up, washing Wes and I to a nearby shore while Duster was swept away to the sea – even today it's hard to pinpoint where the hell Duster landed after we were washed away.

After that, it became my life's work to search for the Egg of light. Wes told me of its importance, and since he was so old, I took it upon myself to search for it and that son of his while I was on my way – it was likely they were together anyway.

Two and a half years. I spent two and a half years searching for him. I asked everywhere I could, looking high and low for him. My searches ended up dragging my ass to this club called 'Titiboo' (Oh hell, the NAME made me quiver), and I found him. I found the man I was looking for. But when I came up front about him, the egg, everything, he only stared at me, blinking furiously. So frustrated I was with him that I ended up beating him to a pulp, which later got me thrown out of the club.

It was official that 'Kumatora' was on their permanent 'Ban' list, so I decided to approach this another way. I had disguised myself as a waitress named "Violet", getting on everyone's good side. Duster, or rather, "Lucky", still had no memory of our adventures, but once I mentioned the egg of light, something in his mind ticked. He told me how he had hidden the egg because he somehow knew it was important. That there was this impression made on him that he had to protect it.

Well, at least it was a start.

Lucas arrived, and soon I dropped my disguise and went back to being Kumatora. It felt good – I hated being in a skirt. We ventured forward in search forward to look for the egg. Long story short, we ended up getting the egg back, Duster regained his memory (Which made me happy for some odd reason) … and we had our asses hauled to the Thunder tower.

Ever since he regained his memory, I kept a close eye on him, making sure he wouldn't lose it again. Although I never figured out why. I … liked it that he remembered me, that he remembered our adventure together. Every time he would recall our little episode in the castle, it would make me smile.

There was something he said shortly after we were chased further into the Thunder tower that made me know he still remembered. It's something I'll never forget

He studied me, looking me over, and he smiled, saying "You've really grown up, Kumatora."

This startled me. I mean, consciously I knew I was growing up, but I guess I was waiting for some one else to notice it to make me actually care. I … I _was_ growing up. I was growing into the woman the Magypsies hoped I'd become.

This realization died soon after (I mean, hey, we were on an adventure and all), but it soon came back shortly after Lucas pulled the final needle. It happened at least, two, maybe three days after. I had suddenly become depressed. Depressed that the world had changed. That the Magypsies were gone (Not exactly dead, but just gone). That things would be different from now on. I've never accustomed to change very well. Duster approached me one evening, after 2 nights of sitting alone, just thinking.

"Hey" He greeted, raising his hand towards me. I didn't even regard him, all I did was just sit there on the grassy hill, knees up to my chest, my arms wrapped around them.

"You look a bit down." Duster said, walking towards my side, "Mind if I take a seat?"

I did not answer, nor did I give him any signal to sit himself down. But he did anyway. I tried glaring at him, but I was just too damn depressed to even move my head. He gave a loud sigh, and he turned towards me, his frown carved into his face.

"Kumatora, what's wrong?"

"Everything's changed."

Duster blinked at me, "Is that all?" he asked, as if it were actually obvious.

"Duster, the Magypsies are gone, Lucas's brother is dead, the world got replaced, all these changes are … they're happening so quicky!!" I snapped, thrashing out at Duster, "I feel lost, I feel scared, and I feel miserable, Duster! I'm too afraid to think what the future will bring us!"

"Kumatora" Duster whispered, his mouth hanging agape.

"Duster, I'm scared. I know I've never said that before, but I'm scared. Scared of what will happen. What will happen to Lucas? To Flint? To this town? To You? To me?"

Duster smiled, putting a hand to my shoulder. "Kumatora. You've really grown up."

I blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"You're realizing your fears. You've never really been that open to me before. I'm saying you've really grown up in this adventure, just like Lucas."

"Hey!" I snapped, "I'm not a kid, okay?!"

"I know, I know, you're a woman. A fine-grown woman. But just because we're adults doesn't mean we can't keep growing. I think I've grown too."

I looked at him, and he looked at me. He was smiling, his eyes bright despite the evening darkness. He then got up, staring at the evening sky, his enormous hands creating large bulges in his pockets. "It's okay to be afraid of the future, Kumatora." He said, "But we've got to make sure we mold that future with our own hands to make sure it's a better one."

He looked back at me, his eyes still bright. "We need to take certain steps in creating that future. Right now, though, Lucas needs our help more than anyone. Y'know … with …"

"Yeah … I know …" I said, getting up, "Nippolyte and Bronson already told me they have the funeral set up to go whenever Flint gives the signal … Poor Lucas is so heart broken right now …"

"Yeah … let's do our best to make him feel better."

I nodded and gave the thief a hug. I could feel his body tensing as this was unexpected, but I didn't care. What I really care about was that he hugged me back, and I swear, I could feel that I was so close to tears. I managed the bite them back down my throat so they'll never show, and I smiled at him when we broke apart, nodding.

"Lets go back home." He said, nodding back at me.

I waved to him as his back was turned to me, but soon after, my hands lowered to my chest, my heart rate quickening. I felt something deep within myself, I just couldn't describe what it was …

Now that I look back, I think I have written that story I told Doria about. Where the woman saves the man. And that the woman was equally as, if not, stronger than the man. I ended up helping Duster regain his memory … with Lucas's help, of course. But in the end, Doria may have had her wish come true too. Where the man and woman fall in love. I … I ended up falling in love with Duster. I really did. I don't know why, but I did.

I really have grown up.

* * *

Wow, this was WAAAAAAAAY longer than I expected it to be. Ah well, Next will be duster's point of view.


	2. The Funeral

**AN:** Wootness, another Chapter. Not as epic as the last one, but it's okay, I think. We switch to Duster's perspective on things.

* * *

**The Funeral**

Claus's funeral was today.

There was a very dull, gloomy feeling that wafted through the air, in contrast of the bright and happy sun in the middle of June. God, for once I actually wish it rained. Not because I felt uncomfortable in this black suit but … because the day was just too _happy_ compared to what was happening right now. Everywhere my face turned, I would see another frown, some one shaking his head, another woman crying … It was Hinawa's funeral all over again.

Beside me was Kumatora, staring blankly at the scene ahead. I had grown to accept the fact that she was trying her hardest to not show any emotion at all. But I could still see that Kumatora was greatly grieved by this. Her eyes glazed over, her frown narrow, she just stared on, and knowing nothing would break her out of this trance, I decided to turn my face towards the painful scene in front of me.

Lucas: Once a smiling, happy boy, now a former shell of himself. His hand was clutching on Flint's hand so tightly, as if he was the only last real thing in this world. He might as well be, that poor kid's gone through so much, much more than a child should handle. Flint and Lucas, both clad in black, overlooked a grave that was nestled right beside Hinawa's grave. Upon further inspection, one would read the inscription:

Son of Flint

Brother of Lucas

Grandson of Alec

May Hinawa be by his side as his soul rests eternally in peace.

There was no body to offer, but this memorial was enough to rest his soul – at least, as far as I think. It at least satisfied everyone around, including Flint. Lucas was another story. I didn't know just what was going through his mind right about now. I tried approaching him before the funeral started only to have him brush me off. I tried again several minutes later only to have the same thing happen. As Nippolyte read off the final words to Claus's memoriam, closing the good book in his hands, everyone started moving, either gathering around the grave to say good bye or to try to do the same thing I was – trying to break through to Lucas. It seemed only Flint was receiving these sympathies and Lucas was only brushing them off, like I was earlier. It took a while for everyone to clear out of the way, giving me a chance to finally get to speak to Lucas – yet, that chance was taken from me. Flint had escorted Lucas away, saying he needed time alone away from everyone. Everyone else could understand, but I was still miffed I didn't have my chance to speak to Lucas.

As the day grew into the evening, and with still no sign of Lucas, I decided on one last visit to the grave to pay my respects for Claus before calling it a day – everyone was back at home and probably having some depressing dinner any way.

I marched towards the Hill where the two gravestones were – only to find Kumatora there, just standing and staring at the two stones, still clad in black. For a moment I thought about leaving her there alone, but that thought was securely erased from my mind as she turned and spotted me, her gaze unusually solemn. "Duster," She beckoned, "Come here."

I obeyed and walked towards Kumatora, glancing at her before looking over the two graves, both equal in size and shape. I bowed my head and prayed, paying respects to the two people who both met tragic ends. After I was done, I looked towards Kumatora, her gaze still … droll …

"I never really knew Claus and Hinawa" Kumatora said hoarsely, her gaze fixed upon the two stones, "So why am I so sad? Why do I feel like I've lost something?"

"Lucas's loss is your loss, I guess." I said, looking back at the stones, "You feel so badly for Lucas, you just want to … y'know, take that burden on yourself, so he won't feel as miserable. I remember when Hinawa died …" I sighed, recalling that fateful day, "I was so saddened by Lucas crying that I ended up leaving the Funeral early. It was just so heart rendering to see him like that."

"I wish I could've met him." Kumatora said, wiping her eyes as tears began to fall out, "I wish I could've met both of them. Claus and Hinawa. So I can truly understand what it was like to lose them …"

I sighed through my nose, looking briefly at the sky before smiling. I walked right up to the two stones, kneeling down to them. "Hey, Hinawa, it's me, Duster. I know you haven't known me very well, but I was at your funeral." I turned towards Claus's stone, my smile brighter than before. "It's nice that you have company now. Hello there, Claus! My Name's Duster, and this is Kumatora! We're friends of your brother!"

Kumatora stared at me awkwardly, as if I had lost my mind.

"Lucas is quite sad at the moment, but I'm sure with a little bit of our help, he'll be better in no time. He misses you, and I'm sure you miss him. But we all have to move on, right?"

The stones gave no response.

"Just know and be glad that we'll take good care of Lucas. Both me and Kumatora." I turned to Kumatora, smiling, "Isn't that right?"

Kumatora turned every which way, as if trying to find an answer. Finally she walked up beside me, her fists clenched.

"Y-yes … that's right, we're going to do everything we can to make sure that Lucas will be happy." Kumatora announced, putting her fists up to her heart, "A-and just to clarify … n-none of this is your fault, Claus. We don't blame you for any of this … if it was anyone's fault it would be …"

"Alright, Kumatora," I said, setting a hand on her shoulder, "I think Claus gets it."

"… I still feel sad, Duster." Kumatora whispered to me.

"It's really all we can do right now, Kumatora" I said, putting my arm around her shoulders, "C'mon, I'll take you back home."

That's precisely what I did. I had escorted her from the Graves, past the crossroads, into the town, and to the beach where her house was located. We said nothing to each other the whole way through, and it made me uncomfortable. This was a prime example of a 'perfect night', where you could see every star in the sky, and young lovers would look into each others eyes, where they would cuddle and kiss and –

"Duster," Kumatora said, shaking my shoulder. "We're here. You can let go of my hand now.

I was snapped out of my trance to discover that Kumatora was right – we were stopped right in front of her doorstep. I slightly blushed, turning my face away as we approached her door.

"You probably should get home too." Kumatora told me, "It's getting late …"

I sighed silently as I looked at Kumatora, her shoulders still lowered with grief and her face still grave. She had stepped inside her house, taking off her shoes slowly. I wasn't exactly keen on leaving her just yet. She looked to sad to be left alone. I had stepped up to her threshold, putting my hand on the door frame.

"Mind if I stay a while?" I asked.

Kumatora blinked at me, her hand lying gently against a chair. She looked to the ground and around her feet, thinking of an answer. After several moments of silence, I figured that she would want me in given her state, so I waved. "If you don't want me to, that's okay. I'll just go-."

"No!" Kumatora yelled, grabbing my arm, "No, please stay. Just for a little bit. I'll make you dinner or something."

Well, this was an interesting twist. Not only was she inviting me in, but she's also going to make me dinner. How quaint. "You really don't have to, I'm not hungry …"

My grumbling stomach said differently.

Kumatora smirked, looking skeptically at me. This, for some reason, despite my embarrassment, made me smile. It was the first time today she smiled despite all the sadness welling up in her. Then suddenly, she started laughing. Then I started laughing. We were both laughing. I don't know why, but we were. It felt so great, just us two laughing.

The laughter finally died and I looked at Kumatora, who looked back at me. After a couple minutes, she coughed, then straightened herself out.

"We need to visit Lucas tomorrow." She said, holding her hands behind her back.

"Yeah …" I agreed, "We do."

"How do you think he's doing?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It was hard to get to or through him during the funeral so …"

"Lets try our best to reach through to him tomorrow, 'kay?"

I nodded.

"Well … I should probably cook dinner. What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything's fine." I said, making myself home by sitting in a chair near the dining table.

She cooked a decent meal, and we ate together. Again, throughout the whole thing, we never spoke to each other. I was dying for something to be said, some word, a COUGH even, just to break the silence. I was getting tired of the sounds of forks and knifes cutting into fish and crashing into plates.

"Hey, Duster?" Kumatora piped up, poking at her fish with her fork.

I looked at her after swallowing the bit of fish I had in my mouth, blinking. "Yeah?"

"What will happen if – no … WHEN Lucas is back to his old self?"

I thought about it, mimicking Kumatora by poking the fish with my fork. Lucas … would he be his old self again? He was certainly sad right now, but he couldn't stay sad forever, right? I mean, he still has his father, he has his friends, he still had his dog and he has us, right? All of that was enough to keep Lucas happy, right?

I sighed and laid my fork down beside the plate. "I'm not sure, Kumatora. Really, that's the next step in molding our future. It's out next 'goal', if you will."

"I see." Kumatora responded, finally cutting into her fish, "but I'm wondering what our goal will be after that?"

I blinked. She had a point there. The town was (mostly) rebuilt, save for the Yado inn and some houses we need to build, and for the most part, order has been restored to it's previous state before the Pig masks meddled into our business. I picked up my fork again, cutting into the fish once more. "I dunno." I finally answered "We go on to set our own goals, I guess."

"That sounds like a fair thing." Kumatora said, smiling sincerely.

I smiled, taking another bite of the fish. Soon after, the meal was done, and I had to be on my way. I thanked Kumatora for the food and headed back to my own house. Walking back there, my mind went into a sort of trance – I had thought about Kumatora's question and what I had answered. What _was_ my goal? I really don't know. Should I go back to training with my father in the art of thievery? Should I do something else? Go on an adventure? See if I can hook up with Kumato-

Wait, WHAT?!

I stopped in the middle of town, contemplating on what the hell I had just thought. Okay, I admit, I have a sort of attraction to Kumatora, but still, **WHY** did I think that? Do I even have a chance with Kumatora?

I shook my head and headed towards my house once more. Once I reached there, I opened the door, greeted by my father's snoring. I sighed as I smiled – Well, dad WAS getting old, better let sleeping lions rest. I had changed out of my suit into more comfortable clothes and lay in my bed, thinking.

It was going to be tough here on out. Not only did I need to work with Lucas and make him happy again, I need to work on my relationship with Kumatora. She was quite attractive and very talented, albeit rowdy and lively. I laid on my side, closing my eyes, thinking ... I need to talk to Kumatora again ... I want to ...

I mean, because hey …

… I love her.


	3. Broken Wings

**AN:** Y'know? Sometimes people can be real newbs. I swear ... It's not my fault I'm growing up :/ Any way back to Kumatora

**

* * *

Broken wings.**

How long can a person remain sad?

Duster and I worked our hardest to break through to Lucas, but it seems our efforts are fruitless. His depression seems to be getting worse rather than better, and seems to be disconnecting himself from the rest of the world. It's starting to get painful, actually. I tried building up a wall around myself so I wouldn't be affected by Lucas's depression, but every day it chips away. Little by little I'm starting to feel pained just looking at him, seeing him depressed and unsociable. I mean, just the other day, when he looked at me, I started yelling at him, telling him to either cheer up or else … not even I know what I would do.

The next day he yelled back at me. That broke what little wall I had left. I actually went home _crying_. No one was ever able to do that. For a little boy to send a rough n' tough girl like me home crying, it amazed everyone around.

Mind you, I'm use to people yelling at me. People calling me names and things. But the real reason why he sent me home crying is because of the things he said. He called me insensitive. Greedy. Pushy. He even went as far as saying he wished he never met me.

I spent that cold, stormy and windy night crying in my bedroom – oh god, I never cried that much before. Not even when the world ended. All night the vision of Lucas's angry face as he yelled at me haunted my mind. I felt so unbelievably sad that night. So much so I didn't even sleep a wink. The storm outside kept reminding me of his anger.

The next morning, foggy and damp with the ominous signs of another storm coming, I had spent with walking. That image was still burned in my mind no matter how hard I tried to drive it away. I wondered and combed the beach, only finding a few sea shells, and then made my way through town and into the forest. I glanced at the road that would've took me to Lucas's House, feeling a bit of dread as I did. I sighed and kept walking towards the forest, feeling like I didn't even deserve to face Lucas that day.

The Forest was littered with praying mantises and mice, even a few left over Chimeras. I had to do nothing literally kick them away in order to keep myself safe. But it was hard to pay attention to where the hell I was going when Lucas's angry face kept popping up into my mind.

I heard movement in front of me and I raised my head, seeing Fuel kneeling over something nearby a broken tree. I walked over to him, hopeful that whatever Fuel had in store would keep my mind off of things. I asked him what was wrong, and he pointed to grounded baby bird, shivering.

"The nest it was in was destroyed when the tree fell over." He told me, "I can't find its mother or its siblings … plus it looks sick …"

I had noticed this when I inspected the bird – its feathers were ruffled and its eyes looked glossy. I gingerly picked the bird up, bringing it close to my face. I closed my eyes, trying to penetrate through the bird's mind – it wasn't that hard, really, the fact that it was an animal plus the fact it was young made it very easy.

"She's sick, alright …" I said, scanning her mind, "Seems like being out in the cold rain all night gave her a high fever."

"Is there anything you can do?" Fuel asked, looking up at me with wide, pleading eyes.

"I don't know…" I honestly answered, "I'm not a great healer, I know some healing moves but they're mostly weak compared to …" I paused. Lucas. Why on earth couldn't I say that name?

Fuel caught on to what I was about to say and smiled. "Why don't we ask him to help?" Fuel said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me away, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

I resisted as hard as I could, but I had to admit defeat. I mean, Fuel _was_ the son of Lighter, one of the toughest men in town only next to Flint. Before I knew it, I was before Lucas's door, Fuel tapping on the door lightly. Flint had answered, as I expected him too, and stared at us from under his hat.

"Where's Duster?" Flint asked, eyeing the young boy at my side.

"Oh!" Fuel gasped, looking towards the direction of Duster's house nervously, "I-I'll go get him, I'll be right back!"

Fuel scampered off before I could catch him, and I was left with a sick baby bird in my arms before a tall cowboy.

"You want to see Lucas again?" Flint asked, pointing his thumb beside him. "He's in his room as usual."

I sighed and shifted my weight, avoiding his eye contact by staring at the shivering bird in my arms. "I-I want to see him … but I feel … feel …"

"Ashamed?" He answered.

I nodded.

"Don't worry about it." He sighed, scratching behind his back, "The stress if getting to all of us. I'm sure Lucas didn't mean to yell at you like you yelled at him, so all can be ended if you just talk to each other, 'Kay?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah … I'm sure … I'm over here for a favor any way so …"

I snuck past Flint and headed for Lucas's room. As usual, his door was closed. I didn't even bother knocking at the door, knowing he'll lock it as soon as he hears that it's me, and went right up to Lucas, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Okay, Lucas …" I began quietly. "I'm really sorry for yelling at you, but I need a favor from you."

He didn't even turn at me, but he at least acknowledged I was here by nodding.

"Okay, Lucas, you don't have to apologize to me, or even look at me, but at least look at this bird." I demanded, shoving the bird in my hands in Lucas's view. "He's sick. We need him fixed. You have that power, please fix him."

Lucas took the bird into his cupped hands and stared at it for the longest time, Then finally placed a finger on her head and concentrated. A dull blue light glowed from his finger, and soon after, he lifted his finger and the bird tweeted with delight. I smiled as I saw her lift her head and spread her tiny wings. Oh yes, Lucas was a great healer, he was. I sighed in relief as I took the bird back from him, keeping it close to my chest. I nodded to him and smiled. "Good job, Lucas."

Lucas merely smiled at me, but frowned once more and turned away. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and called you names." He said in a quivering voice, "I just felt … hurt when you yelled at me."

"I know … I'm sorry too, Lucas." I said, patting his shoulder, "You're getting over a … tough time, I should understand that. But Lucas …"

I put the bird down beside Lucas on the bed and turned him around so he could look at me, and I stared at him with the most motherly face I could give him. "It can't be like that forever. Claus wouldn't want you to grieve forever, now, would he?"

He shook his head.

"Neither would your mother, right?"

He shook his head again.

"Yes. Neither of them wants you to grieve. They want you to be happy." I brought him close to me and hugged him around the shoulders, closing my eyes. "So do all of us that's alive. We want you to be happy again."

Lucas dug his face into my stomach, speaking. "I couldn't protect him, Kumatora …" Lucas said, his shoulders shaking, "I couldn't protect anyone."

"It's okay, Lucas, It's okay …" I said, stroking the back of his head, "But you need to concentrate on protecting those you love that are still alive. I know that's what they would have wanted."

Lucas looked at me, his eyes red and puffy. "But if I couldn't save Claus …"

"You saved the bird, didn't you?" I asked, motioning my head towards the baby bird. "If I hadn't brought her to you and if you didn't heal her, she may have died. It's a small feat, but it's still proof that you can protect life."

Lucas looked at the bird and picked it up in his hand again, studying it carefully. "Where is her mother?"

"Don't know …" I said, frowning, "I couldn't find any of her siblings as well …"

"Do you think we could keep her?" Lucas asked.

I looked at him, blinking,

"Well … she can't survive without her mother … but that doesn't mean she isn't alive. If we raised her, maybe one day she'll fly away and find her … or at least become a mother herself …"

I sighed and smiled, getting up from the bed and walking out the room. "I'm okay with it; if it passes with your old man then you can keep it." I said, stretching, "What are you gonna name it?"

"I dunno …" Lucas mumbled, "Maybe Amber."

"Fine, Amber it is then!" I said, waving to him. "I need to leave now, but anytime you need me, just holler …"

"Hey Kumatora?" Lucas piped.

I turned back towards him.

He smiled at me. "Thank you."

I waved my arms, blushing slightly, "Oh no, it's nothing, Lucas." I said nervously, walking backwards. "Really, it's just-."

My back bumped into something and I turned around, finding out it was Duster. For a moment, I was thrilled he finally arrived, but then my heart stopped. For some reason, I felt my throat going dry, and I couldn't talk at all. My heart began beating in a rapid pace as he smiled at me, his usual, everyday smile. I opened my mouth to talk when the sensation that felt like I was going to throw up overtook me, and I raced out of the house with my hand cupped over my mouth. I ran and ran until I ended up far from Lucas's house, nestling myself behind Yado Inn. I panted hard as I slid down the wall, seating myself on the soft dirt below. I took my hand away from my mouth and used it to wipe away the sweat forming at my forehead.

"What was all that about?"

I yelped as Fuel seemingly appeared out of _nowhere_ and kneeled beside me. I placed a hand over my heart, breathing in and out to calm my nerves, then grabbed Fuel by the collar of his shirt and shook him. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!!" I yelled.

"D-dude! Take it easy!" Fuel yelled as I shook him, "I just wanted to make sure you're alright! I mean … you bumped into Duster and then you bolted out of the house. What's wrong?"

I blushed as I put Fuel down, looking at my knees and pouting. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Fuel asked, studying me. "You look red."

"I said I'm fine …" I growled.

"… Are you in love with Duster?"

I looked at him with shock on my face, my mouth hanging open.

"You do, do you?!"

I wanted to yell at him, say something, but for some reason I just couldn't!

"I knew it! You love Duster! You love Duster!" He teased, standing up. "I mean, I knew you'd love him eventually but still! You love him!"

I stood up and took him by the shirt again, growling very loudly like a tiger.

"OKAY OKAY I'LL STOP PUT ME DOWN PLEASE!!" Fuel yelled grabbing my wrists, "I promise I won't tell him or anything, I swear!"

I sighed and quelled the inner tiger within, putting down the struggling boy on the ground. "You better not tell him, okay?"

"I promise not to! Didn't you just hear me?"

I glared at him.

"Okay I'll be quiet." He said quickly and quietly.

I sighed and dragged my feet towards the direction of my house, hanging my head. "I'm going home now …" I mumbled, waving my hand feebly, "Can you hang around with Lucas for a little longer to make sure he's okay?"

"Okay." He answered, holding up a thumb.

I nodded and walked towards my house, looking at the sky as I did.

I did not know there was a certain thief in the front of the Yado Inn. I did not know he could hear me. I did not know that Duster heard me say I loved him. I did not see him run back towards Lucas's house, his face red. I did not know he loved me too.

* * *

AN: Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend - I HATE that song ...


End file.
